Modern vehicles are provided with a hook on the roof rail in the back seat compartment where the vehicle user can hang clothing hangers, for example when returning home from the dry cleaners. Hanging clothes in the back seat is convenient but may be annoying to a rear seat occupant. In addition, the hangers can become dislodged so that the clothes slide to the floor and become wrinkled or soiled.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved device for hanging clothing hangers in a vehicle body.